futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War 3 (Probable)
'World War 3' World War 3 The Third World War also known as "World War 3" Was a war fought between Coalition forces involving Many Nations. Notably The United States, The United Kingdom, France, China, Russia, and many others. The war began officially April 19th, 2016 but many dispute its official date stating that it truly began During the Arab Spring of 2011. However the war began involving Major players when the continued failures of the Iraqi Army to hold strategic areas against ISIL persisted for almost a full year. The U.S stepped up its efforts first with sending Munitions and delivering Air Strikes to cripple the insurgency. The widespread propaganda against the U.S., however, grew and continued flooding of insurgents into Iraq and1 Syria continued. 2015 'October' On October 3rd, 2015 The Iraqi Army had lost the City of Fallujah To ISIL insurgents.With the prospect of Losing Baghdad Next U.S. President Barak Obama conscripted private contractors to deploy into Iraq. 5,000 Contractors Entered the Country on October 8th, 2015. The U.S. also pressured Saudi Arabia to begin massing troops along its border with Iraq. During this same time the war in Ukraine Persisted and former Soviet states such as Lithuania continued their press to NATO to station troops inside the country to deter Russia From Invading after Ukraine Falls. Towards the end of the month of October Fierce Fighting erupted just outside Baghdad between ISIL and Iraqi forces. With the successful defense of Baghdad Morale changed for the better in Iraq but not for long. ISIL Successfully captured the Iraqi Village of Kifri, This provoked a response by The Iranian Government to Iraq and ISIL. The Iranian Government stated in a message that if The Iraqi Government does not prevent further incursions of ISIL near its borders, They will have no choice but to Intervene. 'November' November 11th, 2015 The Civil war occurring in Yemen becomes wide scale and Rebels of the Houthi party take the village of Kitaf. Saudi Arabia Then began Amassing troops calling up 100,000 to its border with Yemen. November 21st, 2015 Insurgents in Syria claim to have captured Bashar Al Assad and have executed him. However, it is reported he has fled the Country on a Naval Ship and is in hiding. With the Rebel advance moving much more quickly towards the Jordanian Border the Jordan King Abdullah II issues a mandate all villages and City's bordering the North eastern areas of Jordan are issued brigades of soldiers to be stationed. 'December' December 7th, 2015 The Insurgency in Nigeria Known as "Boko Haram" Begins suicide bombings and mass civilian murder. December 20th, 2015 ISIL Sympathizers in Libya and Tunisia execute civilians on tape proclaiming their alliegence to Abu Bakr Al Baghdadi and his Caliphate. December 29th, 2015 The war in Ukraine begins to regain Global attention as Video Footage shows apparent Russian Jets performing bombing campaigns in the town of Horlivka. 2016 'January' January 10th, 2016 The U.S. begins removing large portions of the Marine and Army Troops stationed in Afghanistan. And the Afghan Army begins to take over security of their country. 'February' February 2nd, 2016 The insurgency in Libya begins to expand into Algeria. Because the Civil war disposing of Muammhar Ghadafi never gave a prompt government Rebels turn on one another as some wish to join ISIL and dispel Western Interest in their country. Because of this France decides to hold a Security Meeting with the head of Algeria what the two countries discuss is top secret. 'March' March 6th, 2016 Terrorist attacks begin racking up in France, Spain, Italy, and Greece. The government of Greece still in defense because of the displeased civilian population lack of economic advance begins issuing warnings to the public in hopes to use the attacks as a noose to hang the possible revolt. March 13th, 2016 With the fighting in Libya continuing to enter into Algeria France commits 3,000 of its French Foreign Legion forces to Algeria and demands the Government of Libya defend its border with Algeria. France being heavily invested in Algeria economically wishes to protect its investments. The Sunni tribes in Libya, Tunisia and the Insurgency in Nigeria and parts of Mali use this as propaganda against the west. They broadcast to all Muslims that "The Infidels of the West have touched Holy Soil in hopes to destroy Islam and The home of the Caliph" they ask all Muslims and Arabs to commit resources to their efforts to defend their land from the West. March 18th, 2016 Parts of the French Army still stationed in The Central African Republic report that fierce outbreaks of attacks have ramped since the Legions placement in Algeria. In Syria The State of Israel begins bombing key locations of weapon stashes in hopes to prevent those weapons from falling into the hands of the rebels. This brings along with it Heated discussion from The Yemen Rebels and Egypt who both demand Israel halt the bombing of the "Good Alliance" of Rebels in Syria. March 26th, 2016 Saudi Arabia Invades the City of Albuqa in Yemen securing it and stating that all civilians able to flee the fighting in Yemen should evacuate via This city. The Yemen Government in act with the Saudi Kingdom agree on defense of that city as a strategic stronghold to assure minimal Civilian casualty. During this same time ISIL makes more advances in Syria and in Iraq. As the Kurdish fighters in North Syria continue to remain stationary ISIL begins using SVBIED attacks to scare them out of key locations pushing the Kurds further closer to the Turkish Border. ISIL Makes more advances towards the village of Shakal in Iraq even as the American air attacks persist. 'April' April 4th, 2016 Israel begins receiving more attacks randomly from Syria, Gaza borders. In retaliation they strike areas in both the strip and in Syria. The rebels in Syria demand Israel halt attacks as they explain that the attacks coming from Syria are from Al Nusra and ISIL Provokers who want Israel to invade Syria. Ignoring it and continuing the campaign against Syria and Gaza, Israel comes under global scrutiny and then halts its attacks. April 10th, 2016 Friendly fire incident in Iraq almost decimates an entire Iraqi Army when air strike's take out a base held by the Iraqi Army and Contractors who prepared for a counter offensive against ISIL. This creates mass unrest in Iraq and many of the Iraqi Army soldiers defect from the Army to hide and Abandon fighting. With this news and news that ISIL has taken Shakal the U.S. Calls up to 20,000 of its Reserves to report to their nearest Bases. April 17th, 2016 Continued efforts by the U.S. To fly over man made Chinese islands in the pacific result in a close moment of war. When a Chinese Missile Boat fires on a U.S. MQ-4 Global Hawk Drone. The U.S. In response moves the Pacific fleet closer into the South China Sea in hopes to deter China and any aggression it may have. April 19th, 2016 On this date the war between Iraq, ISIL, Nigeria, Libya, Syria, Intervention of France, U.S. Air attack's, Chinese Naval Aggression, Greek civil unrest, Ukraine War against Donetsk and Russian Troop's, and Kurdish defenses against al Qaeda and Al Nusra began the start of World War 3. On This date after news broke of Iraqi forces crumbling Iran announced that it had Invaded Northern Iraq and had taken the City of Soran and the villages of Penjew and Mawat. April 26th, 2016 Iran reported that its goal was to capture the City of Mosul and hold it to ensure that ISIL cant pass that area. They also announce the capture of Bujal and Akre. However ISIL began firing mortar and artillery from the northern villages of Shanidar and Barzan. Iran retaliated with air strikes and artillery fire of its own. A few accidents resulted in Turkey establishing a no fly zone near its border from ortakoy to Anadag which is ignored by Iran as they pursue Insurgents hiding near and along the Turkish border. The Iranians are non friendly to the Kurds as they also begin offenses against them. Within the next 5 days Iran controlled almost the entire north eastern half of Iraq. April 30th, 2016 Turkey in hostilities with Iran calls a NATO Security council meeting asking for Help to defend Turkey from Iranian Aggression. Turkey enacts Article 5 of the NATO Claus and demands Intervention against Iran along its borders. United Kingdom, United States, France, Belgium, Germany, and Many other NATO Countries order Troops who arrive in Istanbul May 6th, 2016. Iran calls upon The United Nations to determine if their efforts against ISIL and Turkey are justifiable. 'May' May 6th, 2016 Approximately 300,000 NATO and Turkish Troops are stationed in Istanbul, Turkey. May 8th, 2016 Iran preaches to the U.N. the reasons it has attacked Turkeys border noting that the U.S. has done the same when hunting Bin Laden in Pakistan. The U.N. Votes without regard to condemn the actions of Iran. Feeling cornered Iran calls a meeting with Russia and other CSTO nations. Turkey reacts by stating Iran looks to provoke war against them for domination in the Middle East and want's Russia to keep NATO out of it. May 9th, 2016 Saudi Arabia declares emergency in the captured town of Albuqa with claims that rebel forces have begun using SVBIED attacks against military and civilian populations. May 22nd, 2016 Reports of skirmishes begin coming in from Jordan when it is stated Insurgents numbering in the thousands have invaded the town of Ramtha. The Jordanian Army fails to recapture it and instead plans on encircling the town to "Starve em out" as stated by the General of the Jordanian Forces Mohammed Al Zaben. 'June' June 4th, 2016 The China-Pakistan Economic Corridor is completed and as result the two countries begin trading freely among one another. This is responded upon by India who request that China does not send any military aid to Pakistan to combat growing concern of invoking radicalism and unstable borders between the two countries. June 22nd, 2016 An Iranian Jet is fired upon by Turkish fighter pilots near Ravina. The U.S. also issues a warning to Iran to begin their strategy to transfer control of the regions captured by them to NATO and U.N. forces. Iran ignores these demands and retaliates with a warning of their own stating "We will not leave our security in the hands of those who create the very threat to it". Category:World War III Category:WWIII Category:Outdated Articles